empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Our Dancing Days
Our Dancing Days is the seventh episode of the first season of FOX television series, Empire, and the seventh episode overall. The episode aired on February 18, 2015. Tension mounts between Hakeem and Jamal, as Lucious attempts to brand Empire Entertainment as a tight-knit, "family-run" company. Meanwhile, Cookie and Anika don't hold anything back when it comes to taking over the company. Plot While Empire Entertainment prepares for an investor showcase, Vernon tells Lucious that Olivia, Jamal's ex-wife, has been living in St. Louis, Missouri working as a hair dresser for the past six years. Cookie says she can’t believe he made Jamal marry the girl and she doesn’t believe the baby is Jamal’s since he is gay. Anika talks to Lucious about a group they want for the showcase. Lucious finds Andre in his office and he gives him good news but Lucious is looking bad. Andre says the guy they’re targeting to help boost the evaluation has a daughter that went to Wharton with Rhonda. Cookie reveals the Jamal-Hakeem beef isn’t dying, but then he shouts at her and collapses to the ground. Anika and Cookie are with his stretcher as he’s wheeled to the ambulance. Cookie goes to climb in and Anika tries to stop her. He nods to Anika and she hops in. Meanwhile, Michael is moving out of the apartment, and breaks up with Jamal. He says now Jamal does have a special girl – his daughter. Meanwhile, Rhonda is with Mr. Terry Schiller when Andre arrives. Schiller says his fund has never been drawn to entertainment companies since they’re too volatile. He invites him to the showcase and Schiller agrees. Hakeem has Camilla at dinner at his place, but she isn't satisfied. He assures her that Tiana meant nothing to him, that their relationship was only to generate record sales and popularity. He then agrees to put her on the guest list for the showcase as a VIP. Anika brings Lucious' original doctor, Dr. Shahani, who tells him that Luther Mason had his license revoked for administering illegal drugs on other patients. She says he’s being poisoned and now has liver damage. Lucious, however, refuses to believe there is no cure, and he demands Dr. Shahani to leave. Cookie goes to the window and looks in on him, and Lucious gives a smile. Empire's Elite division discuss their sports revenues, but Lucious, who is connected on the phone, says they have to lead with music, emphasizing the importance of music to the economy. Anika suggests that Jamal and Hakeem can open the show, but Lucious suggests that Elle Dallas performs first, because she is Empire's oldest and successful artist, despite her drug addiction. When Jamal and Hakeem rehearse their number based on Money for Nothing by Dire Straits, the two argue over stage presence, but Cookie demands them to stop for the sake of Lucious's concert. The next day, Becky finds out that the elevator is stuck on the 17th floor and asks Malcolm to help, flirtatiously. When he puts in his security key and reactivates the elevator, Lola is on it with a suitcase and a stuffed animal, intimating that her mother is nowhere in sight. Porsha tells Cookie that Elle is nowhere to be found for rehearsals, but she surprisingly arrives in time to perform Walk Out On Me, ''much to Cookie's approval. When Jamal arrives at Empire Entertainment, he notices Lola's presence, and enters Lucious's office for a conversation, about his break-up with Michael, his radio interview, and the possibility of Lola being his daughter. During the showcase night, Jamal and Hakeem perform ''Live In The Moment ''outside before the major event. Cookie leaves to check on Jamal and Hakeem, Anika comes to sit with Elle and they talk. Elle says Cookie pulled her together as a fan comes to take a selfie with her. While Jamal and Hakeem are arguing, Cookie forces them to call a truce, in which they make up. Lucious gives a speech at the event, and he, meanwhile, introduces Jamal and Hakeem to perform at the showcase. Jamal and Hakeem perform ''Money for Nothing as Cookie watches proudly backstage. As everyone arrives, Lucious's ALS symptoms continue to limit his abilities. However, he meets Hakeem's flame, Camilla, who poses as a private investor from the U.K. Camilla uses her reputation to compliment Hakeem and his accomplishments. Meanwhile, Elle returns to her drug habits before the event, and Cookie discovers her unusual behavior, and disappointedly tells Elle she is unable to perform. When Lucious's ALS symptoms continue to affect him, losing the ability to make a speech, the family debates on who should have his speech. However, Lucious appoints Cookie to make the speech for the sake of promoting Empire as a family-orientated record brand. Cookie begins with an impromptu speech, describing Cookie and Lucious's life before and after Empire. She praised Lucious for evolving from a rapper to an entrepreneur for Empire Entertainment. After her speech, Lucious gathers pride, much to Anika's disappointment. Anika eventually leaves for her Chicago trip to meet Lana Del Rey. Cookie is determined to know the health troubles Lucious has; therefore, he brings his family, including Rhonda, to his house to reveal that he has ALS. Because the symptoms are worsening, it may be fatal. While the family revels in his health concerns, Andre continues to focus on the IPO, leading to an altercation with Hakeem. Andre and Rhonda exit Lucious's home, and Lucious encourages Hakeem and Jamal to be strong. Andre's anger reaches an apex as he hyperventilates and sits in the shower. Rhonda calms and consoles him, and tells him that he will run the company. Cookie and Lucious listens to ''You're So Beautiful ''while toasting, and the two reconnect with each other, as Cookie cries, sympathetic of Lucious. The two begin to dance, until they kiss and share a romantic encounter, and Anika discovers it and exits in awe. Cast Main Cast * Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon * Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon * Trai Byers as Andre Lyon * Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon * Bryshere Gray as Hakeem Lyon * Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun * Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner * Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon Recurring Cast *Rafael de La Fuente as Michael Sanchez *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor *Derek Luke as Malcolm DeVeaux *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Courtney Love as Elle Dallas *Leah Jeffries as Lola Lyon Songs Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes